Business processes may be important to the functioning of an organization. Activities associated with business processes are of interest and may affect the bottom line of a business entity (e.g., an organization). As such, the business entity can have an interest in obtaining and managing metrics associated with a business process. A business process may operationally span multiple applications and may organizationally flow across multiple subdivisions of an organization. A business process can be implemented using diverse hardware and software, involving networked communications across a large geographic area, to execute applications associated with the business process. Network traffic can be monitored as a means for assessing a business process, to evaluate security-related issues, and to measure the operations of the network itself.